With You
by Lehcar Urameshi
Summary: Tenshiryu is dying...but before she does, untold feelings will be revealed. What will be discovered about my demon half? Read and find out.


With You  
A songfic by Lehcar Urameshi  
  
Okay, this is my very first attempt at a songfic, so don't laugh at it. The song being used is "With You" by Linkin Park.  
  
I woke up in a dream today...to the cold and the static...put my cold feet on the floor...  
  
She blinked her eyes and tried to stand up, but her feet would not support her. She felt a stinging pain in both legs and let herself fall back down to where she had been previously sleeping. The pain...maybe if she ignored it, it would go away...  
  
Forgot about yesterday...remembering...pretending to be where I'm not anymore...  
  
Closing her eyes, she tried to fall asleep once more, feeling it wash over her like a wave upon the shore, but it would not take her. She rolled over, only to find that there was pain also in her side...on both sides... She sat up, her head throbbing. Looking down, she saw what had been causing all of the pain. Very recently she had been shot a countless amount of times with poisoned arrows. The culprits were, supposedly, Jin and Jun, two demons that were, at the moment, trying to take over Kurayami and Jagane for unknown reasons. She knew that she would die; she only hoped that nobody would find her when she did. Especially not Cloud...not him...he didn't deserve it...  
  
...And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react...  
  
She could have prevented it. Fought the two demons. But no, she wanted to die. Do you, she asked herself, do you truly wish to die? Yes. What about Cloud? What will you do when he finds your dead body? He needs to get tough. I won't be around forever, and this is just speeding the process. He will miss you. And I'll miss him. But do you see me whining about it? No. She suddenly realized what she had said. Tears came to her eyes as she realized...she still loved him...  
  
...And even though you're so close to me, you're still so distant...and I can't bring you back...  
  
Her heartbeat was fading, her eyes dimming, and she reached out to me hurriedly. "Lehcar! Lehcar, please hear me..." her voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper, but I heard her. I left my mortal body immediately and became a vision, entering my own mind and finding Tenshiryu there. "What happened to you?" I asked, kneeling beside her. Blood trickled from the corners of her mouth, from the horrible wounds in her legs and sides. Black blood from a deep cut on her forehead stained her silver hair, matting it to her head. She smiled weakly and I could see that her golden eyes were partially clouded over. "I'm dying, Lehcar. I need you to relay these messaged for me," she said, and when I nodded she continued, "Tell Jagane that I said goodbye...she was a good friend...and tell Cloud..." she coughed and flecks of blood fell onto her snow-white kimono, "Tell Cloud that I love him, and goodbye." I nodded and stood up. "I won't forget you, Tenshiryu." "As big of a pain as you are, Lehcar Urameshi, I didn't mind sharing a body with you." She laughed, and her words were stained with blood. "Now go. I don't want you here when my time comes." When she could feel me gone, she stood up, fighting the pain in her legs.  
  
...The sound of your voice printed on my memories...even if you're not with me...  
  
She envisioned Cloud. The one person who was ever close to her, she wanted him close now. But he wasn't there. Nobody was there. Still, she could hear him laughing; she could hear him begging her not to leave... Suddenly she felt something detach from her, rip away from her back. She turned in a daze to find her wings, no longer on her, but on the ground soaked in blood. That was the dragonic symbol of death for Silvers. Nothing could tear off the wings of a Silver unless death was certain. She could feel now the icy hand of death gripping her heart, tightening around it. Tenshiryu fell to her knees, in a pool of her own blood, feeling her heartbeat slackening, feeling her breathing shorten, her vision dimming... She let herself fall forward, onto the ground, her vision completely gone, but she held her last breath. She saw Cloud; standing before her, holding out his hand, smiling...she took that hand in her mind, and exhaled slowly.  
  
...I'm with you... 


End file.
